<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hear My Train A-Comin' by FallingLikeThis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357430">Hear My Train A-Comin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis'>FallingLikeThis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Club Bathroom, Clubbing, First Meetings, M/M, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, but more like Meet-Sexy, if listening to someone is voyeurism, wanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Harry’s having a wank in the club restroom, he soon finds he's not the only one. He's okay with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WANKFEST 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hear My Train A-Comin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Michelle and Lynda for betaing!</p><p>Title is from the song of the same name by Jimi Hendrix.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Styles bangs into an empty bathroom stall, quickly closing the door behind him. His hand is already in his trousers, rubbing at his growing erection. He’s never gotten so hard so quickly in his life. Harry hadn’t thought he was up for clubbing when Zayn had dragged him out tonight, but now he’s tipsy and high on the adrenaline of dancing the night away surrounded by hot, sweaty men. </p><p>He’d thought his night couldn’t have possibly gotten any better when he saw <em> him </em>. The most gorgeous, sexy, tempting man Harry had ever seen dancing with two other men, also gorgeous but not as tempting. He’d had a messy fringe and sinful features, a lean body with rounded curves that moved in such tantalizing ways. He’d been in the middle of licking his lips when he’d looked up and met eyes with Harry as he’d grinded into the men dancing with him. His gaze had dropped again, only to trail slowly over Harry’s body, giving him a smile and wink as he’d kept dancing. And that had been Harry’s breaking point.</p><p>“Oh god,” Harry groans breathlessly at the memory as he pulls his cock out of the confines of his skinny jeans. He strokes himself hard and fast at first but when he closes his eyes and plays back the memory, it moves in slow motion causing his hand to slow down with it. If he’s honest, he does usually like to take his time with his wanks but considering he’s sort of in public, he hadn’t even considered it until his mind made the decision for him. He remembers the slow lick over thin, pink lips. The dirty grind of hips he wants his fingers pressing bruises into. An ass so delicious, he could probably eat it for hours. “Fuck.”</p><p>His concentration is broken by the hard smack of the stall next to him being slammed open as someone hurries inside.</p><p>Harry bites the back of his fist to keep himself quiet, but his strokes never once falter.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Louis moans as he finally gets his hand on his hard cock. He leans back against the door of the bathroom stall and strokes himself quickly, not holding back his pleasure. He’s sure people fuck in the toilets all the time, why should he be quiet?</p><p>Eyes closed, he imagines the man he saw not ten minutes ago. He was so fucking sexy and Louis wishes he could be in this stall with him instead of by himself but his hand will have to do for now. Maybe he can find him later and convince him to take Louis home with him.</p><p>God, he’d been so beautiful watching Louis. Jaw agape as he’d run his eyes over Louis’ body. They had made eye contact and it had been so intense, the desire in the other man’s gaze pulling him in. Louis had been a little hard due to the way he’d been grinding against his dance partners, but that look had made his dick fill so fast Louis had gotten a head rush.</p><p>“Oh, god!” Louis gasps, stroking himself in time with the bass thumping through the building.</p><p>Louis hears a loud gasp from the stall next to him followed by a deep throaty moan that makes him open his eyes and glance at the wall of the stall. </p><p>“Right on,” He says conversationally. “Knew there would be people having sex in here. Cheers. Ughnnn.” He moans again, not even a little embarrassed about how hot that thought makes him. Other people having sex, maybe enjoying the sounds of him enjoying himself while they go at it.</p><p>“Are you…” The voice hesitates long enough for Louis to idly think about how sexy it is. “Are you alone over there?”</p><p>Louis smirks, stroking himself faster. “Yeah. Don’t mind me though. Carry on.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” the other voice groans. “That’s so hot.”</p><p>“Not gonna lie,” Louis tells the other stall, “it’s working for me too.” It really is, he’s so close he can practically taste his orgasm.</p><p>A high-pitched whimper followed by the contented sigh of a supremely satisfied man has Louis closing his eyes again as he comes over his hand.</p><p>“That was so much better than I anticipated,” Louis says, reaching for toilet paper to clean himself up.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Harry can hear the man in the stall next to his start cleaning himself, humming along to the song that’s playing out in the club proper but Harry needs a minute to recover. He stands there, cock still in hand, just trying to catch his breath.</p><p>After a moment he hears the other stall unlock and the door swing open and the sound breaks through his post-orgasm fog. He cleans himself up as he hears the water turn on at the sinks and he’s just leaving the stall when the man at the sink turns to leave the restroom.</p><p>He stops when he sees Harry standing there, looking just as thunderstruck as Harry feels.</p><p>He just came to the voice of the man he’d been fantasizing about wanking in the next stall. What even is his life?</p><p>The other man tilts his head to see around Harry and into the empty stall behind him. “You were in there alone too?”</p><p>Harry turns to look into the stall like he can’t actually remember if someone else was in there with him. “Yeah?”</p><p>The other man raises a brow and smirks at him. “Did you have as much fun as I did?”</p><p>Harry licks his lips and stands a little taller at the obvious flirting. “Yeah. Could think of a few ways to have a bit more fun.”</p><p>Fantasy guy gives Harry a coquettish look, brushing his fringe out of his face. “I’m Louis.”</p><p>“Harry.”</p><p>“Harry,” Louis repeats like he’s savoring the word. “Wanna dance for a bit before you take me home with you?”</p><p>“Could be fun,” Harry agrees, taking a step forward. “Let me just…,” he trails off, pointing to the sinks and moving to wash his hands.</p><p>“Good call,” Louis agrees with a laugh. “Just gonna get dirty again later though.”</p><p>Harry dries his hands and then leads Louis to the door with a hand on the small of his back, grinning wickedly. “You have no idea.”</p><p>Louis gives him a quick, thirsty once-over  and grins back, “oh, I have <em>plenty</em> of ideas.”</p><p>Harry thinks he’s found his soulmate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Here is the <a href="https://fallinglikethis.tumblr.com/post/619375255660658688/hear-my-train-a-comin-1068-words">fic post</a> if you'd like to share it. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>